Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to children's high chairs.
Description of Related Art
Conventional children's high chairs typically include a child seat elevated above a floor by a frame. Certain high chairs, however, are provided with an additional seat that can be removably secured to the high chair's child seat in order to convert the high chair for use by children of different ages. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,934 to Bearup et al describes a high chair having a seat member and a separate infant booster seat that can be removably secured to the high chair's seat member. As such, the high chair is convertible into multiple configurations: the high chair and seat member alone, the high chair with the booster seat secured to the seat member, and the booster seat alone. When the booster seat is detached from the high chair, it must be coupled to a separate base member and can then be secured to a standard chair for use as a booster.
However, there remains a need in the art for an improved convertible high chair that is easier and more convenient for users to convert and that includes a removable booster seat capable of stably supporting itself on a support surface (e.g., a standard chair) without the need to be secured to a separate component (e.g., a separate base member).